


Winter Horrorland

by ScarlettMage



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Dad is overprotective, Gen, Gun Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Week 5, even more so than dad, monster is a sore loser, no romance depicted, nobody gets hurt tho, winter horrorland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: The end of the song battle against the strange lemon-headed monster.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Winter Horrorland

**Author's Note:**

> uhh feed me your thoughts in the comments below or something that'd be real cool

If Boyfriend were to be entirely honest, he hadn't expected the lemon-headed... _thing_ to pop up. It was as though they were transported to another dimension or something, the atmosphere gone and warped to something more chilling and creepy. His girlfriend's parents were gone, the audience, also gone, the terrified Santa that had been held at gun point and had his throne stolen when Daddy Dearest had entered was also gone. He'd been relieved to find his girlfriend to have remained, sat atop the speakers and nodding her head along calmly- _then he'd nearly screamed once he noticed what seemed to be her head atop the Christmas tree like a star-_ but all had been fine.

The Monster had merely begun to sing, voice smooth and low. He'd been saying some words, Boyfriend was sure, although he hadn't quite been sure what they were, too hard to hear over the sound of the music and his focus on the notes to sing. All he'd really picked up was something about spices and 'lalalala' or whatever. Perhaps it was singing about cooking something? It was strange, really, he'd sworn he had a dream with this thing in it on the night of the battle against the two kids in the creepy house.

Girlfriend had seemed to gaze between the two a bit, head sunken lower than usual, as though she was taking notice to something he was not. Perhaps the mysterious creature was creeping her out? He'd admit the thing was pretty horrid, teeth all messed up and skin seeming to stretch with it's expressions. It's body also seemed strange, the black limbs and torso seeming near incomplete or empty, and the very air around it was dark and creepy. He was sure this guy would be amazing in horror movies. Perhaps he already was in some? He'd been pretty busy the past few weeks, preparing in the case of being the target for music battles like this and trying to spend some time with his girlfriend when he wasn't.

After what felt like seconds, minutes, hours and days all at once, the song came to a close and he grinned at his clear victory, turning to his girlfriend who clapped for him. She stopped quickly, though, a sudden pause as she opened her eyes, staring ahead before glancing over to his competitor. He raised his eyebrows, confused, before than following her gaze.

The lemon head was staring at him with an indecipherable expression. He grinned nervously, sweat dripping down his forehead. Did the thing want to talk? A few previous opponents tried to chat before or after losing, so perhaps this guy was the same? He took a step forward, facing the monster with his entire body. The monster was as still as a statue, as though paused in time. 

Perhaps it was shy. He decided to say the first words and break the eerie silence.

"Bebop skew boop?"

All at once things seemed to snap back into motion, time resuming it's normal course as the monster slouched, before straightening up once more with a presence that made him feel the need to back away, stumbling back a few steps. Girlfriend scooted across the speakers to get further away from the thing. She knew she'd be okay, most likely, but the thing was damned creepy even for _her_. As though hearing her thoughts the thing turned its head to her, wide eyes seeming to bulge out of their sockets.

Upon seeing his girlfriend intimidated, boyfriend huffed, eyebrows pointing downwards into a glare at the monster. "Beep bep bopedy boo!" He commanded, chest puffed out as though to try and appear tough.

The beast was unphased, neglecting to respond verbally as it turned it's attention to the little blue-haired boy. It took a step forward and a minor strike of fear struck the couple's hearts.

Before he could think to run it moved forward, opening it's mouth wide as though preparing to take a large bite out of him. Which honestly, considering the macabre lyrics it had sung, was likely going to be the case.

A loud _**BANG**_ interrupted them, the monster nearly slamming it's head to the ground as a bullet ran through the space where it's head had been earlier. Three pairs of eyes turned to see Daddy Dearest with his gun pointed at the damned creature, smiling as always.

Despite what was normally considered to be a cheery expression by society, he always seemed to have a way of twisting it awry, pride or hate seeping into it. This smile in particular was far from happy, instead bursting with malice as rage radiated off of him. A proud, deadly smile like a hunter that had the perfect shot at a deer- although this deer was more of a lion but the lion was actually a lemon-headed monster that liked to eat people.

Daddy Dearest always _loathed_ being upstaged, the very thought of being beaten made his blood boil. His wife- who stood by his side with her arms crossed as she gave the monster a sharp, eager smile as though excited for what would happen next- was similar, it was what helped them get along so well, a mutual abundance of pride and love for music. Having been kicked out of their music battle against the foolish boy that was so determined to date their daughter? It was one of the biggest 'fuck you's the pair could have been given.

Girlfriend let out a silent sigh of relief. She could always trust her overprotective parents to come in to save her should anything take a turn for the worse. It was as though they had a sixth sense for when she was in possible danger.

The two parents took a few steps closer to the monster and Daddy Dearest spoke up. "You lost so scurry on to whatever damned whole you came from." He told it, voice even as he stared down the beast. Said beast only stared back, like a kid that got caught with it's hand in the cookie jar unable to come up with any excuse to save themselves, knowing they were already in deep shit. "If you don't move within the next ten seconds I'll pump ya full of lead and turn you into lemonade." His grin seemed to grow, as though fond of the idea.

The monster on the other hand seemed to dislike it, which was a fair reaction that most people would tend to have should they be given the same threat. Yet unlike most people it glared back, like a spiteful child angry for getting in trouble, before it began to back away slinking downwards and near shrinking into the shadows.

"Good, now don't you dare even _think_ about my daughter again." He hissed, taking a shot down at the ground below the beast's feet that made it jump backwards, shadows thickening around it.

With that the monster had disappeared, the shadowed and chilling atmosphere shrinking and flickering before eventually they were back to normal, a very confused audience looking around and whispering in confusion. The mum went over to confront her daughter, giving her a very tight hug and gushing about how glad she was that she hadn't been harmed. On the other hand, Daddy Dearest looked at Boyfriend with a critical gaze before turning away with a scoff. The kid had been utterly defenseless, he knew he couldn't be trusted to keep his daughter safe. Which made it all the more important to get rid of him some way or another.


End file.
